


When It Rains It Pours

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Times +1 Trope, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Tony wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Bucky's sure Tony is half werewolf, Tony is sure Bucky is all fae.... What happens when they are both wrong?Or 3 times these idiots got it wrong and 1 time they got it so right.





	When It Rains It Pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

1.

Bucky hopped up on Natasha's kitchen counter and kicked his feet back and forth. The sound of Natasha's latest party filtered in through the walls and from down the hall.

The kitchen was empty for once, because someone had the bright idea to start twister in the middle of the living room and it was getting wild. Even Natasha's tamest college parties ended up being wild beyond reason.

Clint could be heard shouting at Sam for cheating spinning the color wheel and M'Baku cackling cause his boyfriend T'Challa was kicking Clint's ass.

Bucky shook his head trying to block out the sound. The whole point of coming into the kitchen in the first place was to avoid the noise, he was starting to feel claustrophobic in Natasha's small space and being a werewolf made the feeling worse and not better. Having night fae blood running through his veins made socializing for long periods of time challenging. His sister Becca always teased that he was just a broody bastard. Not his fault she got more of moms werewolf genes than he did. She'd always poke fun and say being the older twin meant she got all the best genes regardless. Then Steve, their younger brother by three years, would always tease him about being adopted by a pack of werewolves, which got him promptly tackled to the floor by the both of them.

Bucky tried to focus on the shadows at the edges of the kitchen using his shadow arm, making them larger and bringing out bits of nights comfort. He was so focused he almost missed the cute werewolf that stumbled into the room. Well he assumed werewolf, by the wild scent that filled the room. Smelled like werewolf and thunderstorms. Which brought his gaze up fast to see the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and the shadows deepened even further at his loss of focus. Honey-golden eyes of a gorgon pierced him and he found himself transfixed. Must be why honey-eyes smelled of thunderstorms.

Bucky had never realized gorgons smelled quite so enticing before - granted he'd never met one, let alone a werewolf mix. Then the werewolf-gorgon squinted at him and stumbled right into Bucky's thighs and let out the most adorable squeak. The lights flickered and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, but Bucky could honestly care less. The shadows were practically eating the kitchen he was so entranced.

"Sorry I am blind as a bat without-" Bucky startled and pulled the shadows back. Shit he hadn't even realized he was still wielding his night magic. But before he could apologize the werewolf-gorgon kept talking "my glasses and I swore I set them in here earlier." Bucky stared at the soft brown hair that held the aforementioned glasses, and then into cute honey-eyes squinting up at him.

Bucky pulled the cute black frames down over the wolf-gorgon's nose and grumbled at him in his most flirtatious wolfy growl, "They were on your head, Doll."

"Uh. Hmm. Gah. Huh, mmhmm mmmm thanks. You...?," Was all Bucky got in response as honey-eyes flushed very prettily and two snakes seemed to appear from his hairline out of nowhere. Bucky reached out and tickled one under the chin, rumbling in his chest at the flustered pheromones the wolf-gorgon was letting off. "My name's Bucky, Doll. You got a name gorgeous?" Bucky rumbled even deeper, his blood singing the song that he'd found his mate.

"Tony. Name. Umm, that is. My name's Tony." Tony's face turned even redder and his snakes flickered their tongues in his direction. There was more thunder rumbling and it sounded like it started to rain outside, but Bucky was lost in Tony's gaze so it didn't really matter.

Rhodes, Natasha's friend burst into the room, "Tones you alright?" The shadows stretched their fingers greedily toward the full-blooded night fae in greeting, leaving Bucky feeling cold in their absence. "It's raining, everything okay in here?" Rhodes gave him a severe look. Bucky wasn't real sure what the weather had to do with anything, but he felt like somehow the fae was trying to murder him with his gaze.

Tony turned away from where his hands had still been planted on his thighs and smiled up at Rhodes sheepishly, "M'fine."

Rhodes turned his gaze on to Tony's face and promptly snorted. "How'd Barnes get you to blush like that, eh Vanilla-bear?"

Tony whined, "Platypus, shush. I just- shush. Look my glasses mysteriously dissipated and then he- I- Look."

Rhodes smiled fondly at his friend and then turned a much softer gaze to Bucky. "Translation he hasn't slept in 72 hours and forgot they were on his head again, didn't he?"

"Don't know bout the sleep, but the head thing is spot on. Does he always sprout snakes when he's flustered?" Bucky rumbled feeling playful, having won Tony's friends regard so quickly.

"Yes he does, every time and he plucks them out and releases them into the garden. Gives his Mom a heart attack. My name’s Jim." he said with a laugh.

"That's awfully cute. I go by Bucky." He couldn’t help but turn his stare back to Tony.

"Lies and slander both of you! His name is Rhodey and your name is James, Natasha said so and these snakes are just- just- I- Look!" Tony said flustered and exhausted looking.

"Tones it's fucking storming out there." Jim said with a deep fond grumble that.

"Not my fault. He's pretty and scary and shadowy platypus I don't- Look-" Tony stuttered out, blush coming back to his cheeks,

"I think it’s time to take you home Tones, you need rest." Jim rolled his eyes at Bucky when Tony started grumbling.

"Hey Doll, meet me at _The Banshee's SCream,_ this Wednesday? Seven?" He growled the way his mama taught him, when starting a courtship.

"Hgnnn... I-" Bucky could smell that flustered smell again and he smiled bright. Jim answered for him when the thunder crackled louder outside, "He'll be there!"

Bucky grinned, he had landed a date! His siblings were never gonna let him live it down, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait to tell Natasha.

 

* * *

 

 Tony awoke spluttering on Rhodey's couch the sun shining down on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. "What happened?"

"You got a date with a broody night fae, in Nat's kitchen and proceeded to rain out the party going on outside." Rhodey said unrepentant opening the blinds further.

"Oh god, why?" Tony whined pathetically. "No I didn't you're lying."

"It's what you get for ruining my flirting with Carol & Maria. I was this close to a date, until you started storming and I thought you were in danger. But no, I come to rescue you only to find you blushing down to the roots with snakes in your hair. Giving the scariest night fae I have ever seen the goo goo eyes."

"Snakes, Fuck. Pleassssse tell me I didn't. This is a horrible dream Rhodey. I did not sprout snakes in front of a cute stranger." Tony said feeling his embarrassment rise.

"Oh but you did, and you charmed him right into asking to meet at _The Banshee's SCream_. Which you are definitely going, I've already told Pepper you have a date, so there's no backing out of this one." Rhodey said sounding far to smug and amused.

"Why do you hate me Platypus? What if he wants to kill me, because I annoyed him? What if he is a serial killer and lures poor fera fae to their deaths? Are you still gonna make me go?" Tony said mulishly remembering bits and pieces of the growling conversation, and beautiful blue eyes. God he'd really embarrassed himself hadn't he. Next time he'd actually listen to Jarvis and take a nap.

Rhodey snorted, "First, fera fey are so unknown this side of the planet, that the likelihood of anyone knowing you were one is about as likely as Justin Hammer beating you in a battle bot competition."

Tony snorted, "Never gonna happen."

"Exactly, my point. Secondly he seemed interested enough to invite you to some of the best ice-scream this side of New York. So if he kills you because he finds you more annoying than you are cute, at least it'll be a sweet death. And of course, I'll avenge you."

"Ha, ha so not helping Honey-bunch. I can't believe I brought on a thunderstorm. I haven't been that flustered since meeting Natasha for the first time." Tony sighed, his fera magic always gave him away. He either became so stressed he shifted into his fera's second form, a Lynx, or he got so flustered that he created storm clouds for blocks.

Sometimes, when he was afraid he created hail storms. It wasn't his fault that his mother’s magic came out stronger than Howard's gorgon blood. The only thing he could even claim from Howard, was the gorgon eye color and their classically poor vision unless they developed the stone stare. Which Tony had definitely not. Oh and of course the occasional snake hairs he sprouted due to over excitement or being particularly nervous. Embarrassing. Which he'd sprouted, in front of a hot night fae.

_Fuck._

"You do have a thing for a people who can potentially end your life I've noticed. Pepper, Loki, M'Baku, Natasha, Rumi-" Rhodey reminded him gleefully.

"Can you not remind me of every single misguided crush I've ever had. Need I remind you every one of them ended up having a partner." He whined pitifully. Just because he ended up being friends with all his crushes did not make them success stories. "Where are my glasses, Honey-bear?"

Rhodey handed him his frames, "You kept trying to swipe them off your face every-time one of your snakes got stuck behind the lenses. I'll give Barnes that, you are pretty cute."

Tony threw the nearest pillow at him.

 

2.

Tony's first date with James had actually been pretty successful as far as Tony could tell. James had been a little quiet to start and growled at him pretty menacingly several times, but then he remembered that sometimes Rhodey did that affectionately too. James had also complimented his nail polish, and outfit and paid for the treat, which was sort of nice for a change. They discussed their majors and what their favorite movies were.

The nipping of his cheek was a little weird at the end of the date, but he just sort of chalked it up to a night fae thing and nipped James back, which seem to make him smile. When James gave him a kiss that was absolutely breathtaking afterward, Tony decided to count it as win. Plus the ice-scream had been delicious.

James had invited him out again and again, and before Tony had even realized it they had been dating for a couple of months already. Well, he sort of assumed they were dating. Tony was a little afraid of scaring James off by defining what their relationship status was, but at six months (okay so more than a couple) Tony thought they were probably dating pretty exclusively. James brought him flowers and cute little metal trinkets.

James would take him places like science fairs and car shows and the occasional date out to the movies. Tony repaid the favor by cooking for him a few of the meals his Mama had taught him, more than a few times. James never seemed to mind when Tony would sprout snakes when James made his heart beat particularly hard. He even seemed to think Tony's snakes were cute. Nor did he seem to care about the thunderstorms that occurred when they got a too little hot and heavy. But James always pulled back with a snarl if they ever got to excited and would smother him with cuddles. Which Tony loved just as much don't get him wrong.

Tony just felt like maybe he was getting some mixed signals, but he kept his doubts close to the chest. He didn't want to worry Rhodey or Pepper and he liked how things were progressing so far. James had invited Tony out a time or two, and he'd asked to spend time with friends too, so it wasn't like they were keeping it secret. It was just, the growling was a little odd even for a night fae, but it was probably something specific to James.

Tony and James cuddled up together after another make-out session, Tony had taken his glasses off so he was just listening to James's breathing, when James began to make that peculiar rumble in his chest. Tony, half asleep already, gave in to the urge to purr back in response. Tony really hoped they were dating exclusively, because he was already halfway in love with the fae and he was far from ready for this to end.

"Hey, Doll?"

"Mmmmm, yes Starry-night?"

Tony felt James tense up underneath his cheek and Tony braced himself for the worst.

"You wanna join me and my family for dinner for tomorrow?"

Tony realized that maybe he wasn't the only one bracing for the worst.

"I'd love too, James." Tony said softly and Tony felt him relax underneath him. Tony couldn't help but smile to himself, definitely exclusive then.

 

* * *

 

 Bucky had been on cloud nine since he started courting his mate. The first date had gone really well. Ending with mutual nips to the cheek as a sign of accepting the courtship. Tony seemed to genuinely enjoy the places they went and spending time with Bucky. Tony had liked the little metal trinkets he'd crafted proving his skill as a provider. Tony had accepted his shadow arm as if it was just another part of him and had made him dinner several times, which Bucky knew was Tony's own proof of being a skilled provider.

Maybe Bucky was going a little old school, with the werewolf courtship rituals, but it had worked so well when his Mom had courted Sarah after his and Becca's father had passed. Sarah had fallen in love with his Mom not long afte and then they'd had Stevie a year later. Bucky wasn't ready for kids just yet, as he wanted to finish his degree first, but he was hoping his own courtship would go half as well as theirs had. Tony seemed to love spending time with him so far. But he'd yet to rumble or growl back to any of his advances yet, so Bucky would take it slow.

Tony seemed to enjoy making out and the heavy petting sessions, but every time he growled or rumbled asking to take it one step further Tony kept silent, so Bucky would respect his wishes. He seemed to enjoy the cuddling well enough afterwards so he'd stick with that until Tony was ready for more. And if it never happened whether because Tony was ace or if he just wasn't comfortable, well that was fine too. Bucky would take all of Tony he was willing to give.

Granted he was a little nervous when the eight month mark hit and Bucky was thinking of introducing him to his family and securing their engagement, that Tony was going to say he needed more time. So when he said he'd loved to Bucky was over the moon!

Bucky had kissed him within an inch of his life and cuddled with him until they both fallen asleep. Tonight was the night and he honestly hoped Tony would like his family.

"It's so lovely to meet you Tony, welcome to the family!" his Mom greeted them at the door. Tony looked wide-eyed when Winifred swept him into her arms, but Tony hugged her back, so Bucky counted it a win. Sarah greeted Tony with a quick hug and a cheek kiss. Course Becca and Steve both had to make nuisances of themselves, by pestering Tony with questions right off the bat.

"So when are you gonna make an honest man out of my younger brother here?"

"Younger by barely three minutes, does not make me the younger brother here, that's Stevie's title."

"Yet I am still three inches taller than you? So who's really younger here, what do you think Tony?" Steve turned to Tony expectantly.

Tony looked a little overwhelmed, so his Mom shooing his siblings to go set the table was blessing. "I know they are a bit much, but they mean well, mostly."

Tony snorted, "It's alright babe, it's not nearly as overwhelming the first time I met the Rhodes family and his sisters nearly killed me in over excitement. Besides your Moms seem lovely."

Bucky couldn't help the grin that over took his face, Tony would fit right in. "Wait till you meet my younger sisters, Charlie and Lizzie, before you decide we’re too tame for you."

Tony laughed as Bucky led him into the dining room. Bucky introduced him to the rest of the family and the fact that Tony didn't run screaming was a blessing. That he was getting along with all his siblings and his Moms was the blessing he'd been hoping for.

"So how'd you meet our Bucky?" Becca asked knowing the story full well by now. Bucky shot her a warning glare, but Tony answered gamely enough.

"I ran into him, literally at our mutual friend Natasha's party and he helped me find my glasses. Guess you could almost call it love at first sight." Tony said with a cheeky grin.

Bucky smiled as his family snickered at the corny retelling, and Bucky couldn't have asked for a better start to their engagement.

 

3.

Tony had spent a lot of time with James’ family in these last four months. He got along famously with Rebecca, James’ hilarious twin. Tony enjoyed the sniping banter he engaged Steve in and he loved spending time with Lizzie and Charlie terrorizing their older brother. Painting his nails when they caught him napping and braiding his and James’ hair helped him bond with the little hellions. They helped him gang up on Steve a time or two as well. He spent time baking with Sarah and working with Winifred on her pet car project. It was nice getting to know the family James grew up with.

James had met his Mama, his Auntie Peggy, Jarvis and Anna and his Mama's girlfriend Frigga. James had even offered to meet Howard, but Tony hadn't seen Howard since the divorce, though he appreciated James effort all the same. James met Mamma Rhodes and Rhodey's family instead.

James spent almost as much time with Tony's friends and family in the last four months as Tony had with his family. It was the best thing Tony could think of and he honestly couldn't remember a time when he was happier. Rhodey and Pepper agreed that soon James would ask that their families and friends join together for an engagement dinner.

Tony was hopeful that they were right, but he didn't want to make any assumptions or get his hopes up, but their time together now felt electric. Tony could admit that he was madly in love with James and he was ready to take their relationship to the next level whatever that entailed. So when he asked for Tony's closest family to join his for a dinner celebration that night, Tony couldn't have been happier. Maybe getting engaged was too soon for James, hell Tony would be happy to just move in together.

So when Winifred embraced Maria with a warm hug Tony felt hopeful. He'd invited the Jarvis's , Rhodey and Pepper to the first family get together and so far everyone seemed like they were getting along very well. Rhodey talked about dating the phoenixes Maria and Carol. Pepper talked about her girlfriend Sharon, Aunt Peggys daughter. Tony brought up his Uncle Nick who Bucky hadn't met yet and the meal was going lovely.

Right up until Winifred asked, "So Tony, are there any gorgon traditions you want included in the wedding?"

Tony coughed into his glass, and looked to James confused. James who was smiling and looking at Tony expectantly.

Maria sensing her sons discomfort asked carefully, "Wedding? What wedding, who's getting married my dear?"

James face fell and the Barnes side of the table went tense, "You didn't tell your Mom we were getting married?" James voice sounded so dejected. Winifred started snarling, which was sort of alarming, but Tony's head was spinning.

"We’re getting married? I-I Wedding? But I thought you-? Weren't you asking me to marry you tonight?" Tony questioned adjusting his glasses, his breath starting to become panicked and uneven. "Did I- Did I miss something?" Three snakes sprouted out of his hair-line simultaneously, under James watchful gaze. The weather outside turned black as night the lightning cracking and the sky heavy with rainfall.

"What you mean did you miss something?" And that was Sarah's voice sounding accusing. Which had Maria's own magic reacting little wind currents dancing about her hair. "I don't think I like your tone towards my son."

"Well I don't think I like-"

"Sarah. Mom. Please, give me a second alone with Tony please." James said standing and guiding Tony into the hallway. The look on James face had him scared, if it wasn't for the firm grip James had on him Tony might have passed out for certain.

 

* * *

 

"Did I do something wrong darling? Do we need to take this slower, whatever it is sugar we can work through it, but you gotta tell me what’s happening here? Do our werewolf traditions not match up love?" Bucky asked as gently even with his heart in his throat.

Tony stared at him eyes wide, "I-I-I I thought you were asking me to marry you tonight, but then your Mom asked me about wedding traditions. Aren't you supposed to ask me first- I mean I was going to say-- Wait. Wait.. wait what do you mean **_our_ **_werewolf_ traditions?"

Bucky saw genuine confusion on Tony's face, which made everything even more confusing. "Well I didn't take into account that your werewolf traditions might differ than mine. Maybe cheek bites don't mean intending to bond like they do to me. Maybe our growls don't mean the same thing that kind of thing?"

But Tony just looked stunned, "Honey, you think I am half werewolf? I- _YOU'RE_ a werewolf???"

Bucky snarled incredulous, "Of course I am a werewolf. What do you think I am if not a werewolf? Wait- What do you mean you're not a werewolf? You certainly smell like one."

Tony couldn't help but feeling a tad offended at the last bit, "Are you sure I don't just smell like you? I am mostly fera fae with a few of Howard's gorgon traits. Fera have a certain types of weather they can manipulate and a secondary form they can shift into. Maybe that smells like werewolf?"

"You've never wondered why it always storms when I am really happy or flustered? Or why the thunder is more intense when you kiss my neck a certain way? Or that I purr like a Lynx which I can turn into? I was working up to showing you my shifted form." Tony said incredulity coloring his voice.

"How was I supposed to know gorgons couldn't do all that?! I - well - what did you think I was?" Bucky couldn't think of a reason Tony didn't know he was a werewolf.

"Rhodey and I honestly thought you were and your family were just some really different night fae that we hadn't met before. It's not like werewolves are particularly common anymore?" Tony explained quickly.

"And fera are?! I am only half night fae!" Bucky exclaimed. Then both stared at each other in silence, before they burst into laughter.

"Well, this makes things a little different doesn't it, no wonder you’ve never responded to my growling." Bucky sighed.

"Which time, for what?" Tony asked confused.

This time Bucky found himself blushing. "During our heavy make out sessions, when I growled asking your consent, see if you wanted to take things further?" Bucky glowed red as a cherry with embarrassment.

"Wait, we could have been having sex, all this time?" Tony shrieked.

Bucky choked and they both burst into laughter all over again. "We made a mess of things haven't we, Doll?"

"Couldn't be messier."

Bucky got down on one knee, "How bout just a little messier? Would you marry me, Doll? I'd like to work on our communication a bit, but a long engagement would fix that up pretty quick don't you think?"

Tony laughed as thunder rumbled gently outside. "Yes, a long engagement sounds great."

Bucky smiled and swooped Tony up into a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart for air, something occurred to Bucky "Oh shit, now what do we tell our Moms?"

 

\+ 1

Bucky stared into Tony's eyes and whispered, "You sure you wanna marry me, Doll?

Tony stared up at him, his gold frames shining and his smile bright like the sun. "Is that what we are doing here? I thought this was another werewolf ritual of yours." Tony's eyes glittered with mirth.

Bucky smiled wide, "Oh it is darling, the big bad wolf steals the heart of the unsuspecting beautiful fae and ensnares him for all eternity."

"I rather like the sound of that." Tony said with a laughter in his voice.

Fury, their officiate, cleared his throat, "And now if the grooms have finished whispering to each other like a couple of school children," the crowd chuckled at the mischief on their faces. "You may share your first kiss as husband and husband."

"That does sound amazing doesn't it," Bucky murmured, leaning in to kiss his husband for the first time. Tony leaned up into the kiss, losing himself in the wild hunger Bucky's kiss stirred in him. They both ignored the excited cheers of their friends and family as they got lost in each other.

Bucky pulled away when he felt the flicker of a tongue against his temple, he reached up to caress the snake that sprouted up from Tony's hair-line, "Nervous, sugar?"

Tony blushed in response, "You always give me butterflies, Mr. Barnes."

Bucky smiled at his husband’s embarrassment, _and god husband sounds so good_ , "I think more accurately, I give you snakes, don't I Mr. Barnes?"

Tony rolled his eyes fondly as they start to tear up in joy, "I love you."

"I love you too, Doll. Now don't start crying or you'll fog up your glasses. Come on we gotta share our first dance, before Sam gets impatient and forces Steve to dance. He'll steal our thunder."

Tony laughed as Bucky spun him around the dance floor, the sky rumbling with thunder threatening to rain, "I think I got us covered darling."


End file.
